A Beautiful Mess
by Pha1ange5
Summary: A one-shot describing how Booth and Brennan get to the "big moment"; No dialogue, just raw emotion. Rated M on the safe side


This is my first fanfic to be posted on this site. It was inspired by the song "A Beautiful Mess" by Jason Mraz. I think the song reflects Booth and Bones very well.

I hope you like it. :)

*Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Bones DVDs and the thoughts in my head.

-----

**A Beautiful Mess**

They were sitting on the couch in Booth's apartment, eating their take-out Chinese food in silence. Each had a box in one hand, chopsticks in the other, both staring moodily into their containers. It had been a difficult week…Jared's court-marshall was resolved with a difficult but necessary verdict. He was to be released from his post at the Pentagon, but at least he wasn't to be dishonorably discharged. Booth's father and grandfather had come into town for the hearings which had unnerved him to no end considering he hadn't spoken to his father since before he started working at the FBI. There was considerable tension in the Booth family over everything that had transpired, culminating in a confrontation between him and his father that had still left him reeling.

On top of all that, him and Bones had been working on a particularly difficult case involving the death of a little girl who accidentally fell down a well and no one ever bothered to report her missing. The thought that no one had wanted her, no one had cared enough to look for her had struck a nerve in both partners.

To try and break up the silence and pull Booth out of his melancholy, Bones eyed the container Booth was holding, then playfully grabbed his arm to pull the box towards her, dipping her chopsticks in to grab a bite. She smiled cautiously, trying to catch his eye as she grabbed the food. He glanced up at the touch, slightly surprised, but when he saw her smile, he couldn't help but send her a small hesitant smile back as he retaliated by gently nudging her with his shoulder as she finished taking her bite.

_And what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses_

She knew how hard this week had been for him. His meeting with his father had been particularly intense and it had visibly shaken his confidence, something that she had never seen in him before. There was so much anger and hurt hidden away in him that had finally surfaced upon his past reappearing that it was palpable to her. It was something she could definitely empathize with. And the case they had worked on…whenever a case involved children it was always painful. It was all too much, all too overwhelming…all she wanted was to comfort him and show him she cared.

A hesitant silence encompassed the room. He put his food down on the messy coffee table, and wearily leaned forward, rubbing his eyes to try and push the week's events out of his memory. Turning to him, she put her food container down. Knowing how difficult this week had been for him and wanting to comfort him in some way, she turned to him, leaning close, and simply placed her arm on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

Feeling her hand on his arm, he turned his head to find hers hovering close, a mere inch from his own.

Their eyes met, his brown eyes weary and sad, her intense blue ones mirroring his but coloured with concern for him. They stared intently at each other for what seemed like forever, a silent summation of all they had been through. Then, something in the stare changed, swirling into a different kind of intensity, as both partners felt the emotions that they had been suppressing for the last few months stirring within their chests. Their eyes were locked – they had been dancing around how they felt about each other and what their relationship really was for far too long.

…_this relationship we're staging_

Here was this woman, this beautiful mesmerizing woman, who had been through so much in her life, who had closed her heart off from everyone to try and preserve herself, and she was opening it up for him through her eyes, conveying just how much she understood him. She always revealed herself through her eyes.

_And what a beautiful mess this is…_

He couldn't restrain himself any longer. Her hauntingly beautiful compassionate eyes did him in. Giving into the ache in his stomach, he broke eye contact just long enough to glance at her lips before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. The ache in his gut exploded at their contact.

_Here we are…_

Before she could react, she felt his lips against hers. It sent a jolt through her system, like lightning running through her veins.

_Here we are…_

He kissed her carefully at first, keeping his eyes closed for fear of seeing her reaction.

_Here we are…_

At first she was stunned, but instinct took over and she slowly moved her lips in response to his.

_Here we are…_

When her lips moved slowly against his, he reacted instinctively, grabbing her face with one hand, coaxing her lips to follow his lead.

_Here we are…_

She kissed him back heedlessly, leaning closer as he pulled her face towards him, her gut reflex so powerful to his touch.

_Here we are…_

He leaned in even closer, trying to keep control as he teased her mouth, suckling lightly on her lower lip, stirring up all his long-suppressed desires.

_Here we are…_

As he teased her lower lip, desire waved through her like an earthquake, hitting her so hard she gasped, pulling away just long enough to realize what was happening. She opened her eyes to his staring back at her as he came to realize the same thing.

_We're still here…_

They stared intently at each other once more. His brown eyes pierced her heart, filled with obvious desire, but laced with wariness, like he wasn't sure how she was going to react. The impulse had been so strong it had overwhelmed him and he was now concerned that he had ruined everything.

_What a beautiful mess this is…_

She gazed into his eyes with surprise and hesitation, overtaken by the intensity of their kiss and what it had excited within her. Her eyes stirred tumultuously with all sorts of emotions – desire, fear, curiosity, empathy, trust, and another she didn't dare put a name to. Does he really want this? Do I want this? How could I not? She saw the answer in his eyes.

_It's like taking a guess when the only answer is yes…_

She lunged forward and smashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her advance was all the answer he needed, as he hungrily enveloped her waist and held her tightly against him, his muscles contracting from the contact of his arms against her slender body. She clung to him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she ran her hands down his back, tugging at his shirt to pull it off.

_And through timeless words and priceless pictures_

_We'll fly like birds not of this earth_

As her fingers made contact with his skin, his gut clenched as he lost all sense of himself and gave into the wonderful feeling of having her finally in his arms. As her tongue made contact with his he groaned with desire. All the pain from before disappeared as he glided his fingers under her shirt and up her back and stomach, stopping his assault on her mouth only long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

_And tides they turn, and hearts disfigure_

_But that's no concern when we're wounded together…_

He lifted her by the waist as he stood up, dragging his hot lips against her feverish skin along her collarbone as she yielded and moved her own to bite at his ear. He wordlessly grabbed her by her behind to lift her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing his face with both hands so as not to lose contact with his lips. She was so ravenous she could barely contain it, wanting nothing more than to feel one with him, make her soul ache with happiness for once.

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts, but it's nice today…_

Not able to take it anymore, he carried her blindly into the bedroom, knocking over random objects and bumping into walls as he went. As he backed through his bedroom door, and placed her on the bed, he knew this was it.

_Oh, the wait was so worth it… _


End file.
